Neil Sutherland
"Aw... tunes!"- Neil, in response to music, Series 1 Neil Sutherland is a fictional character from the television sitcom, The Inbetweeners. He is the most socially acceptable out of the group, talking to people in the common rook (ex. when he calls that guy over at the Poll table to see if he's had Chloe, Jay's girlfriend of the time), and being too dimwitted to really offend anyone, just doing what he's told when he's told. He is the most dimwitted, but he does come up with intelligent comments now and then, and he is a skilled dancer, as evident throughout the series. He's portrayed by Blake Harrison. Personality Neil is the slow, thick member of the group. Due to his slow nature, he's often the only person who believes Jay's outrageous stories and often fails to pick up the sarcasm in Will's one liners. That is probably the main reason why Jay considers Neil his best friend. On the other hand, Neil is invariably cheerful, a characteristic which is envied by Will. He also has a perchant for old women. He is somewhat successful with women, and the others find it incredible that he goes for the elderly.His friends (especially Jay) tease him about his father being homosexual. Both Neil and his father strongly deny these rumors. Appearance Tall and gormless, he is the most intimidating of the group (and that's not saying much). He obviously has charisma, with him manging to pick up more clunge than all the others combined. He usually wears the jumper, and out of school wears a variety of different clothing. He also is shown in the first season second episode and the Inbetweeners Movie to have a big cock. Relationships Friendships: Jay Cartwright: Simon Cooper: ''' '''Will McKenzie: Romance Nicole: shagged Lisa: Wills mum: ''' Family: '''Kevin Sutherland: 'Katie Sutherland: ' Characterization Neil is known to be the slow, somewhat gay and gullible member of the group. He often fails to appreciate he is responsible for situations he has caused – blocking the toilet at Will's, soaking Simon's car upholstery with various bodily fluids etc. He fails to pick up on sarcasm, often taking comments seriously and consistently believes Jay's compulsive and blatant lies. Neil's simpler mind means he is often friendly and outgoing as well as more accepting of Will and he displays less of the selfishness and obsession with sex as the others. He works at Thorpe Park as a mascot/character and it appears he is the subject of bullying by fellow employees – although in typical Neil fashion this point is lost on him and he finds it amusing that his clothes keep going missing saying with a laugh that "Last time this happened they burnt them!". He also used to work at ASDA and early in the movie we see Neil behind the deli-counter at a supermarket serving a line of customers. He has, along with Simon, passed his driving test and owns a car, but he is yet to drive it as it does not have an engine. He can do "The Robot" – in fact it is the only dance moves he has which he performs at every opportunity with abject concentration to quite skilled effect. He has a crush on his biology teacher Miss Timbs, the partner of fearsome head of Sixth form, Mr. Gilbert. His friends tease him about his father being gay (the term the group like to use being bender or Will's portmanteau (while drunk) "bumder"), both Neil and his father strongly deny these rumours. Despite being the slowest member of the group and less outwardly concerned Media:Example.oggwith sex, he has by far the most luck with women, fingering[[Link title]] several girls, and having spent a night in Simon's car with a Goth in the series one episode "Caravan Club." It is also revealed that he snogged and fingered Charlotte Hinchcliffe after Will was with her, although telling Will only of the snog but gesturing to the others behind Will's back. He also managed to get a blow job off Will's crying date Kerry at his 18th birthday party. In a deleted scene from Series 3, Neil's father reveals that Neil's middle name is Lindsay. In the show, Neil is known to end up with sexual encounters with various seen and unseen female characters on the show, eventually ending up with chlamydia - which he is actually happy about, since he assumed her text saying 'the test was positive' meant that she was pregnant. Neil has many personality "ticks": he becomes emotional and "teary" when he needs to defecate but can't, he occasionally urinates sitting down "as a treat" (he defecated in a bidet as a treat whilst on holiday) and has a "problem" with bed-wetting - possibly latent trauma due to his mother and fathers divorce in his early years. Gallery 5B8A4E03-559E-4949-A17F-136E91D6CF97 extra.jpg 3A315624-68C5-401B-AA37-D17ABA34E986 extra.jpg Neil.png Trivia *He is known in the movie for his awesome dancing which gets them talking to those girls in the club. *He used to stick lego up his bum Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Inbetweeners